Baby's Breath
by kRieZt
Summary: Plot AU Civil War. Corporal Levi dan anak buahnya ditugaskan untuk melindungi kota Shigansina dari serangan kelompok orang bersenjata anti-pemerintah. dia bertekad untuk melindungi semua orang, termasuk Eren. sebuah kekacauan terjadi dan mengancam keselamatan kota. akankah keduanya berhasil lolos dari maut. (sorry for bad sum). OOC, typos, don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Baby's Breath**

Main characters : Levi, Eren

Rating : T for war and violence scenes

Genre : Drama, Angst

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Isayama-sensei

Warning : OOC, typos, don't like don't read!

* * *

Sebuah mobil lapis baja memasuki kota Shigansina siang itu. Putaran roda dan deru mesinnya terdengar jelas siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya. Kehadiannya menarik perhatian warga sekitar, terutama anak-anak yang sedang bermain di jalanan. Ada yang suka dengan mobil besar itu. Kadang mereka meminta pada pengemudinya untuk mengajak mereka naik di dalamnya. Namun ada pula yang tidak suka dan dianggap pengganggu. Tidak heran jika mereka kadang suka melemparinya dengan batu.

Kota padat penduduk ini sedang dilanda konflik tiada akhir. Sekelompok orang bersenjata yang mengaku sebagai kelompok anti-pemerintah mulai menebar teror. Mereka sedang berupaya untuk menggulingkan pemimpin negeri ini yang sudah beberapa tahun tidak tergantikan. Mereka menginginkan reformasi dan pembaharuan, tetapi pemerintah yang sekarang masih ingin tetap bertahan. Tidak sedikit orang yang mendukungnya, tetapi tidak sedikit pula yang menentang. Sekelompok orang ini mengancam akan terus menebar teror di mana saja jika pemerintah tidak juga turun dari kursi kekuasaan di negeri ini.

Demi menjaga keamanan dan kenyamanan masyarakat, beberapa personil tentara diturunkan di beberapa daerah. Shigansina menjadi salah satu kota yang paling rawan karena dekat dengan pusat pemerintahan. Setiap pagi dan sore, para tentara tersebut bergantian melakukan penjagaan dan pengawasan. Awal-awal mereka diturunkan, para warga sedikit takut. Tetapi selang sebulan pengamanan dilakukan, aktifitas mereka pun tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Anak-anak pergi sekolah, para petani pergi ke sawah, para pedagang tetap berjualan di pasar.

Mobil lapis baja tadi kemudian berhenti di pinggir jalan dekat sebuah pasar tradisional. 3 orang tentara berseragam dan bersenjata lengkap keluar dari sana. Mereka mulai mengawasi kota dengan berjalan kaki. Mereka mengenakan kacamata hitam dan masker untuk menghindari silau sinar matahari dan debu.

"Kita berpencar di sini. Erd, Gunther, jika ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku," kata Corporal Levi kepada kedua anak buahnya, Erd dan Gunther. Mereka pun langsung berpisah melakukan tugas masing-masing.

Corporal Levi adalah tentara yang paling dikenal di Shigansina. Hampir semua warga di sini mengenalinya. Ketika sedang berpatroli keliling pemukiman warga, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang menyapanya. Levi bukan orang yang banyak bicara, tidak terlalu ramah dan jarang sekali tersenyum. Dia hanya mengangguk ketika disapa. Namun dia adalah tentara yang sangat pemberani. Ketika kota ini nyaris kacau karena ulah dari kelompok anti-pemerintah, dia hanya mengerahkan 20 orang anak buahnya untuk menghentikan kekacauan. Sedikitnya 8 orang dari kelompok ektrimis itu ditangkap dan diinterogasi sendiri olehnya. Kota ini pun kembali aman terkendali, para warga sudah bisa kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi, Corporal Levi. Mampirlah sebentar untuk minum teh," sapa seorang warga bernama Grisha Jaeger. Laki-laki paruh baya itu sedang duduk di depan rumahnya sambil membaca koran. Dia yang paling sering mengajak Levi berbicara kalau sedang berpatroli.

"Terima kasih tawarannya, Tuan Jaeger. Masih ada beberapa blok pemukiman lagi yang harus aku telusuri," jawab Levi sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Semuanya aman dan terkendali. Sejak kau dan anak buahmu menangkap 8 pemberontak itu, kota kami berada dalam kedamaian."

"Hanya 8 orang. Total mereka ada ratusan. Kita harus tetap waspada. Mana istri dan anakmu?"

"Istriku sedang memasak. Datanglah ke sini lagi nanti untuk makan siang. Oh, jika kau mencari Eren, dia sedang pergi mencari kayu bakar."

"Apakah gedung sekolahnya masih belum selesai diperbaiki?"

"Yah, begitulah. Karena masih direnovasi, Eren terpaksa tidak sekolah. Aku sungguh tidak percaya para pemberontak itu bisa bertindak semena-mena terhadap rakyat kecil seperti kami."

Levi menghela nafas dan berkata, "Mencobalah untuk menjauh dari segala kekacauan, Tuan Jaeger. Mereka ada di mana-mana dan siap menebar teror kapan saja. Akan kucari anakmu untuk kusuruh cepat pulang."

"Ah, terima kasih, Corporal Levi. Berjanjilah untuk datang ke rumah dan makan siang bersama kami."

Selesai berbincang singkat dengan Grisha, Levi meneruskan patrolinya. Langkahnya kemudian tertuju ke sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Terlihat beberapa ekor hewan ternak sedang digembala oleh beberapa pemiliknya. Padang rumput ini menjadi satu-satunya sumber pakan ternak yang paling dekat. Warga tidak ingin menggembalakan hewan ternak mereka jauh ke gunung atau ke dekat hutan, khawatir akan serangan kelompok ekstrimis itu.

"Tuan Corporal!" seru seorang anak laki-laki yang berada di padang rumput itu kepada Levi sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Kemarilah, Tuan Corporal!"

"Hey, bocah! Ayo pulang! Ayahmu mencarimu," panggil Levi.

"Nanti saja! Aku sedang membuat sesuatu di sini!"

Levi mengenal Eren kira-kira sebulan yang lalu sejak peristiwa pemboman yang menghancurkan gedung sekolahnya. Anak laki-laki berumur 14 tahun itu nyaris menjadi korban runtuhan bangunan karena pemboman terjadi saat jam belajar berlangsung. Menemukannya dalam keadaan hidup di antara puing-puing runtuhan adalah sebuah mukjizat. Sementara beberapa orang temannya tewas dalam peristiwa mengerikan itu.

Tidak sabaran, Levi melompat pagar pembatas padang rumput itu dan menghampiri Eren. Dia membungkuk dan menepuk kepala anak itu, "Pulang, bocah! Jangan buat ayahmu khawatir!"

"Sebentar lagi, Corporal. Satu sambungan lagi dan setelahnya kita akan pulang," kata Eren. Dia sedang sibuk merangkai beberapa tangkai bunga baby's breath yang dibentuk melingkar. Bunga berkuntum kecil-kecil berwarna putih dan pink pucat itu tumbuh liar di padang rumput ini.

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Levi penasaran.

"Mikasa dan Armin. Mereka teman-temanku. Dan juga untukmu, Corporal."

Ada 3 rangkaian bunga yang dibuat oleh Eren. Dia tampak senang sekali setelah semuanya sudah selesai dibuat. Dia memandangi satu per satu rangkaian melingkar itu. "Temani aku ke sekolah, Corporal," kata Eren.

"Ayahmu menyuruhmu pulang, Eren. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang," kata laki-laki berambut hitam itu tidak sabaran.

"Setelah kita pergi ke sekolah, kita pulang."

Sedikit menghela nafas karena kesal, Levi pun akhirnya menuruti Eren untuk ikut pergi bersamanya ke gedung sekolah yang terkena bom itu. Levi tidak mengerti mengapa Eren ingin pergi ke sana. Dia beberapa kali memperingatkan kalau di sana tidak apa-apa kecuali beberapa alat berat yang sedang merenovasi bangunannya. Tetapi Eren bersikeras ingin pergi ke sana.

"Karena Mikasa dan Armin sedang bermain di sana…" jawab Eren ketika mereka sudah sampai di gedung sekolah itu.

Eren melangkah masuk ke area yang masih diberi batas pengaman oleh pekerja bangunan. Dia kemudian berhenti di sebuah pintu kelas yang ruangannya masih dibangun. 2 karangan bunga tadi diletakkan di sana. Eren memejamkan matanya dan memanjat doa.

"Bermain…di sini…" gumam Levi ketika kemudian dia mengerti maksud Eren. Kedua temannya itu sudah meninggal. Mereka adalah korban tewas peristiwa pemboman di sekolah. Melihat Eren begitu khusyuk berdoa, Levi ikut berlutut di sampingnya dan memanjat doa.

"Mereka teman-temanku, Corporal," kata Eren. "Sampai nanti aku lulus dari sekolah ini, sampai aku melanjutkan ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan mereka. Aku akan terus mengingat mereka dengan membuat karangan bunga ini…"

"Dan mereka pastinya berterima kasih padamu karena selalu mengingat mereka, Eren," kata Levi.

"Corporal, apakah peperangan ini akan segera berakhir?"

Sejenak terdiam untuk berpikir, Levi kemudian menjawab, "Ya, secepatnya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya begitu, Eren?"

"Kau ingat kan berapa banyak temanku yang mati karena pemboman di sekolah ini? Aku yakin di luar sana juga banyak yang menderita. Kami hidup di bawah desingan peluru dan ledakan bom. Telinga kami pengang dan mau pecah setiap kali misil ditembak ke udara."

Kedua mata Eren yang berwarna hijau menatap Levi penuh harap dan berkata, "Kau akan menghentikan peperangan ini kan, Corporal Levi?"

-000-

Levi dan anak buahnya kembali ke mobil lapis baja yang diparkir di dekat pasar. Ketika dia hendak masuk, dia mendengar Eren memanggil namanya sambil berlari ke arahnya. Namun bersamaan dengan itu, sedikitnya 5 orang pria bersenjata juga menghampirinya. Erd dan Gunther melompat keluar dari mobil dan menghadang mereka, sementara Levi menyuruh Eren bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya Erd tegas.

"Lepaskan kawan-kawan kami!" jawab seorang pria bertopi bisbol sambil mengacungkan senjatanya. "Jika kalian tidak melepaskannya, kami akan menyerang kota ini dengan misil dan bom!"

"Untuk apa kami melepaskan mereka? Kalian tidak akan berhenti berulah meski mereka dilepaskan, benar?"

"Kami harus melengkapi formasi perang kami!" bentak seorang lain yang mengenakan jaket berwarna biru.

Erd baru akan menjawab, Levi kemudian menyuruhnya diam. Dia berkata dengan tegas, "Kami lepaskan kawan-kawan kalian dan setelahnya kalian harus pergi dari negeri ini!"

"Kami akan terus bertahan di negeri ini sampai pemerintah yang sekarang lengser dari kekuasaan!" jawab pria bertopi tadi.

"Untuk apa kalian bertahan di negeri yang sudah kalian rusak ini, hah? Kalian ingin tetap tinggal di sini, tetapi kalian sendiri yang menghancurkan tempat tinggal kalian. Bukankah itu tindakan bodoh? Keh! Jangan buat aku tertawa!"

"Diam kau, brengsek!" dikuasai amarahnya, pria bertopi itu melepaskan satu tembakan ke udara. Warga sekitar yang melihatnya menjadi ketakutan dan memilih berlindung ke rumah mereka. Erd dan Gunther bersiap dengan senjata mereka. Tetapi Levi kemudian menyuruh mereka menurunkan senjatanya.

"Kami sungguh tidak takut dengan ancaman kalian," kata Levi melanjutkan. "Kalau kalian mau tahu pendapatku, aku sungguh tidak peduli dengan pertikaian yang terjadi antara kalian dan pemerintah. Ini sungguh tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Yang menjadi prioritasku dan anak buahku sekarang ini adalah mempertahankan kota ini dari perbuatan bengis kalian. Berapa banyak anak yang tewas karena peristiwa pemboman waktu itu? Kalian tidak peduli karena anak-anak kalian tidak ada yang menjadi korban di sana! Pikirkan perasaan para orangtua yang kehilangan anak-anak mereka!"

"Kami juga tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan! Maka itu kami berperang demi merebut hak-hak kami yang diambil oleh pemeritah!" jawab pria bertopi itu dengan tegas. "Masyarakat membutuhkan pembaharuan! Demi mewujudkan keinginan itulah kami bergerak!"

"Pembaharuan macam apa yang kalian harapkan, hah? Menurutmu, pemerintah akan langsung berubah pikiran setelah kalian menebar teror di negeri ini? Karena kalian menentangnya, maka mereka pun akan balik menentang kalian. Yang terjadi kemudian adalah pertikaian. Rakyat tidak berdosa yang menjadi korban! Anak dan istri kalian yang duduk manis di rumah pun juga akan menjadi korban berikutnya! Bukanlah lebih baik sekarang kalian pergi dari negeri ini dan mencari kedamaian sendiri daripada mengusik kedamaian orang lain?"

Levi nyaris kehilangan kesabaran. Dia menarik tangan Eren dan menyuruhnya berdiri menghadap para pria pemberontak itu. Dia melanjutkan, "Anak ini, Eren Jaeger, adalah korban pemboman kalian. Dia kutemukan di bawah puing-puing bangunan. Dia tetap hidup, tetapi dia kehilangan teman-temannya. Ketika gedung sekolahnya selesai diperbaiki, dia bisa lanjut sekolah. Tetapi dia tidak akan menemukan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti yang dia dapat bersama teman-temannya yang sudah tewas karena ulah bengis kalian!"

Kata-kata Levi membuat para pria pemberontak itu terdiam. Senjata mereka masih teracung ke depan, tetapi mereka nyaris tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun untuk membantah Levi. Suasana semakin tegang, namun tidak setegang di awal tadi. "Kalian bukan pahlawan kebenaran," kata Levi sambil menyuruh Eren kembali berlindung di belakangnya. "Tindakan kalian bukanlah tindakan heroik. Jika menurut kalian bisa membantu memberikan pembaharuan di negeri ini, kalian hanya omong kosong!"

Pria bertopi tadi memberi perintah kepada semua rekannya untuk menurunkan senjata dan bersiap pergi. Dia berkata kepada Levi, "Kedatangan kami hari ini hanya ingin menuntut balas atas kawan-kawan kami yang sudah kalian tahan. Kami yakin kalian tidak akan memperlakukan mereka dengan baik. Maka itu, kami ingin mereka dilepaskan atau-"

"Kalian akan mengacau lagi?" Levi tertawa dan menjawab, "Mengacaulah sesuka kalian. Kami tidak akan melepaskan mereka juga. Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Mereka akan dilepas asalkan kalian mau meninggalkan negeri ini selamanya."

Tidak ada pembicaraan apa-apa lagi, para pemberontak itu pun pergi. Suasana tegang berangsur normal kembali. Levi kemudian berbalik dan memegang kedua pundak Eren. Dia berkata, "Apa yang kau pikirkan untuk pergi ke sini, Eren?!"

"A-aku hanya-"

"Tetaplah di rumahmu dan jangan pergi ke mana-mana sendirian!" tukas Levi cepat.

"Tapi, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu, Corporal…" kata Eren sedikit ketakutan. Kedua kakinya gemetar dan nyaris jatuh. Dia memberikan rangkaian bunga baby's breath kepada Levi. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, bukan? Kalau aku membuatkan ini untukmu."

Levi yang tadi sudah sangat marah menjadi sedikit lebih tenang ketika Eren memberikan rangkaian bunga itu kepadanya. Tetapi yang dia lakukan kemudian hanya menepuk kepala Eren dan berkata, "Simpanlah."

"Eh? Tapi aku ingin kau membawanya, Corporal," kata Eren tidak mau menyerah.

"Setelah aku dan rekan-rekanku berhasil menyelesaikan konflik di negeri ini, aku akan ke rumahmu dan mengambilnya. Mengerti?"

"Corporal…"

"Sekarang, pulanglah. Jangan buat orangtuamu cemas, Eren…"

Saat Levi sudah masuk ke mobil, Eren kemudian memanggilnya lagi, "Corporal Levi!"

Levi menoleh keluar jendela mobil dan menjawab, "Apa lagi, Bocah?"

"Aku…aku akan menjadi seorang pemberani sepertimu, Corporal! Aku akan menjadi kuat dan melindungi semua orang!"

Mobil pun mulai bergerak menjauh dari kota, dan Levi hanya terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata Eren…

_The future's open wide, beyond believing_

_To know why hope dies…_

-to be continue-

* * *

Chapter 2 coming up next!


	2. Chapter 2

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2.30 dini hari…

Suara sirine pemberitahuan tanda bahaya membangunkan Levi dari tidurnya. Dia sontak langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya, menyambar celana panjang, jaket, dan sepatu bootsnya, kemudian keluar dari kamarnya ke ruang persenjataan. Anak buahnya melaporkan bahwa telah terjadi sebuah ledakkan sebanyak 3 kali di kota Shigansina.

"Persiapkan diri kalian baik-baik!" perintahnya kepada semua anak buahnya di ruang persenjataan. "Erd, kau pimpin orang-orangmu untuk mengevakuasi warga sipil ke tempat yang aman. Siapkan juga tenda-tenda darurat untuk mereka mengungsi. Gunther, kau ikut aku memimpin pasukan untuk menghalau para pemberontak. Sebisa mungkin kita menghindari kontak senjata."

"Yes, Corporal!"

Sedikitnya 100 orang tentara dibawa dalam 2 buah truk besar bersama pesenjataan mereka. Sebuah tank juga dipersiapkan demi mencegah serangan yang lebih besar. Jarak markas ke kota memakan waktu kurang lebih 10 menit. Levi sangat berharap bisa tiba lebih cepat karena dia ingin segera mengevakuasi semua warga demi menghindari korban jiwa.

Tiba di Shigansina, Levi langsung menyebar anak buahnya ke seluruh penjuru kota. "Utamakan evakuasi! Erd, hindari kontak senjata dengan siapa pun!" perintahnya. "Ayo Gunther, kita ke garis depan!"

Berdasarkan laporan petugas keamanan setempat, sekelompok pemberontak bersenjata lengkap bergerak memasuki kota dan mulai menyerukan protes mereka kepada pemerintah. Mereka juga menuntut dibebaskannya rekan-rekan mereka yang ditangkap pada peristiwa pemboman sekolah 2 bulan yang lalu. Beberapa kali mereka melepaskan tembakan ke udara. Mereka juga melempar bom rakitan secara acak ke pemukiman warga. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga meledakkan sebuah bom yang terletak di bawah mobil sedan yang diparkir di dekat pasar tradisional. Hampir dari seluruh kios di pasar rusak akibat ledakannya.

Ketika Levi sudah mengarak pasukan ke tengah kota, mereka akhirnya berhadapan dengan para pemberontak. Sebuah tembakkan dilepaskan ke arah pasukan Levi. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu memberi perintah kepada pasukannya membuat barikade untuk menghadang mereka. Di belakang barikade, Levi berseru dengan suaranya yang lantang, "Keluar dari kota ini sekarang!"

Seorang pemimpin para pemberontak itu menyeruak dari kelompoknya yang berkumpul di depan barikade. Dia seorang pria berkumis tebal dengan pandangan mata yang redup lagi tajam. Usianya kurang lebih 40 tahun. Dia mengacungkan senjata ke udara dan berkata, "Demi keadilan, aku tidak akan menghentikan aksiku bersama rekan-rekanku!"

"Keadilan, katamu? Keh! Omong kosong! Kau meledakkan pemukiman warga sama dengan kau tidak berbuat adil kepada mereka!"

"Bebaskan rekan-rekan kami, robot-robot pemerintah!"

"Kami tidak akan melepaskannya selama kalian masih berkeliaran di sini!"

Pria itu memberi perintah menyerang kepada rekan-rekannya. Mereka tidak hanya menyerang para tentara, tetapi ada juga yang belari ke pemukiman warga untuk melanjutkan teror bom rakitan mereka. Levi menyuruh Erd menangani mereka yang tetap berada di sini. Sementara dia akan membawa beberapa orang prajurit untuk mencari para pemberontak yang masuk ke pemukiman.

"Setelah bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka, lumpuhkan dan langsung amankan ke truk. Jangan bunuh mereka!" perintah Levi.

"Yes, Sir!"

Cepat juga aksi para prajurit Levi mengamankan para pemberontak yang membawa bom. Dalam waktu 10 menit, mereka sudah menahan 7 orang. Levi masih bergerak terus ke dalam, dia sedang mengejar satu orang lagi. Didampingi seorang anak buahnya, dia kemudian berhenti di ujung sebuah gang sempit dan mengawasi jalanan rumah warga yang sedang dikosongkan oleh anak buah Erd. Pandangannya tertuju pada kerumunan warga yang sedang bergerak keluar.

"Itu dia! Ayo kejar-"

DUAR!

Tepat ketika Levi dan anak buahnya akan keluar dari gang, sebuah ledakkan terjadi dan mengacaukan proses evakuasi. Bangunan rumah banyak yang runtuh. Anak-anak dan para wanita menjerit ketakutan, para pria pun bersusah payah melindungi mereka dari runtuhan bangunan. Pasukan Erd mengamankan mereka dan meneruskan evakuasi. Tidak sedikit dari mereka harus dipapah karena terluka.

Levi jatuh telungkup tidak jauh dari pusat ledakan. Anak buahnya yang tadi pergi bersamanya langsung menghampirinya, "Anda baik-baik saja, Corporal?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Levi lirih. "Ayo kita-"

Ketika keduanya bersiap untuk pergi, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara teriakan minta tolong dari reruntuhan bangunan yang baru saja diledakkan. Levi melihat sekeliling, dan dia merasa mengenali daerah ini. Jika dia tidak salah menduga, ini adalah jalanan rumah Grisha Jaeger. Dan rumah yang baru saja diledakkan itu adalah rumah Grisha.

"Tolong…! Tolong keluarkan kami…!" seru seseorang dari balik reruntuhan.

"Aku ke sana sekarang, Tuan Jaeger!" balas Levi sambil membongkar puing-puing bangunan demi menemukan sumber suaranya.

Dibantu anak buahnya, akhirnya Levi berhasil mengeluarkan Grisha bersama anak dan istrinya dari reruntuhan tersebut. Ketiganya dalam kondisi kritis, terutama Eren yang tak sadarkan diri. Pelipis kanannya berdarah terkena hantaman puing.

"Kita tidak bisa menunggu petugas medis datang kemari," kata Levi kemudian menggendong Eren di punggungnya. "Kita harus ke pos pengungsian sekarang. Para pemberontak masih menyerang. Thomas, bawa Tuan dan Nyonya Jaeger ke pengungsian. Aku akan berjalan di belakangmu."

"Yes, Sir! Mari ikut saya, Tuan dan Nyonya Jaeger!" kata Thomas kemudian pergi bersama Grisha dan istrinya.

"Bertahanlah bersamaku, Eren," gumam Levi sebelum kemudian dia berlari mengikuti Thomas.

Suara desing peluru dan ledakan bom terdengar di mana-mana. Rombongan Levi dan keluarga Jaeger sebisa mungkin mencari jalan aman agar tidak terkena tembakan atau ledakan. Sesekali mereka bersembunyi di gang sempit jika bertemu dengan para pemberontak yang siap melempar bom. Jika aksi mereka tidak dihentikan, kota ini bisa hancur berantakan. Bom rakitan yang mereka lempar mempunyai daya ledak cukup jauh.

"Kita berpencar di sini, Thomas. Tenda pengungsian sudah terlihat di jarak 500 meter. Tapi kita tidak mungkin keluar dari sini bersamaan," kata Levi ketika mereka sedang bersembunyi di sebuah gang sempit. 2 orang pelontar bom sedang berkeliaran di dekat mereka.

"Pergilah lebih dulu, Thomas. Aku akan mencoba mencari jalan lain," lanjutnya sambil mengongkang senjata. "Tuan dan Nyonya Jaeger, percayalah padaku. Eren akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku serahkan Eren padamu, Corporal Levi," kata Grisha penuh harap.

Levi mengintip dari pinggiran tembok. Para pemberontak tidak sedang melihat ke arah mereka. Dia memberi perintah kepada Thomas untuk berlari sekarang.

"Ung…Ayah?" Eren kemudian terbangun dan memanggil ayahnya. Levi memegang kedua pipi anak itu dan berkata, "Ini aku, Eren. Corporal Levi."

"Oh, Corporal. Di mana ayah dan ibuku?"

"Mereka sudah ke tenda pengungsian. Kita pun akan segera menyusul mereka ke sana. Kau baik-baik saja, Eren?"

"Kepalaku pusing, Corporal."

"Kau bisa jalan? Bisa berlari?"

"Uukh…entahlah. Sepertinya bisa."

Levi menggenggam erat tangan Eren dan berkata, "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan lepas dariku, Eren. Genggam tanganku dengan erat selagi kita berlari, OK?"

"Tapi aku takut, Corporal," kata Eren sedikit mengisak. "Di luar sana sangat mengerikan."

"Hey, anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Kau akan menjadi seorang pemberani, ingat? Kalau kau cengeng, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi pemberani? Bagaimana kau bisa melindungi semua orang, hah?"

Ledakan bom terdengar di dekat mereka. Levi mendekap Eren erat, mencoba menghilangkan kecemasan dan ketakutan dari anak itu. Dia berkata, "Aku akan melindungimu, Eren. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melepaskan tanganku dariku, OK?"

Eren masih mengisak, dan dia menjawab, "Yes, Sir…"

"Lebih tegas, Eren."

Levi melepas pelukannya dan menatap kedua mata hijau Eren. Anak laki-laki itu memberi hormat kepada Levi dan berkata, "Yes, Sir!"

Sambil menggenggam tangan Eren dengan erat, Levi kemudian berlari keluar dari gang itu menghindari berbagai tembakan dan ledakan bom. Beberapa orang pemberontak ada yang melihat mereka berlari. Tekad Levi adalah menyelamatkan Eren. Segala cara apa pun akan dia lakukan asalkan anak ini selamat dan bisa kembali bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Mereka terus berlari, menyusuri jalanan lain menuju tenda pengungsian. Yang membuat mereka harus berlari lebih jauh adalah kejaran para pemberontak itu.

"Tembak mereka! Lempar bomnya!" seru salah seorang pemberontak.

DUAR!

"Merunduk, Eren!" sebuah tembakan dilepaskan. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, sebuah bom rakitan dilempar ke arah mereka. Levi melompat dan berguling ke tanah sambil mendekap Eren. Mereka menghantam tumpukan drum kosong.

Eren mengeluh sakit. Dia mencoba membuka mata dan bangkit dari tumpukan drum yang menimpanya. "Corporal? Hey, Corporal Levi!"

Mengetahui tidak ada jawaban dari Levi, Eren secepatnya menyingkirkan tumpukan drum dan mengeluarkan laki-laki itu dari sana. Dia mengguncang bahu Levi untuk membangunkannya, "Corporal! Dengarkan aku, Corporal! Corporal!"

Tersadar oleh suara keras Eren di dekat telinganya, Levi terbatuk dan berkata lirih, "Kau berisik sekali, Bocah…"

"Ayo kita berlari lagi, Corporal! Kita sudah hampir dekat!" kata Eren penuh harap.

Levi terbatuk beberapa kali. Dia tengah menahan sakit akibat luka tembak yang diterimanya di beberapa bagian. Seingatnya, dia tertembak 3 kali. Dia tidak tahu tubuh bagian mana yang terkena tembakan. Yang jelas, dia merasa lemas dan nyaris tidak punya tenaga lagi.

"Corporal!" panggil Eren sekali lagi. "Corp-"

Suaranya kemudian tertahan ketika dia melihat seorang pria bertopi sedang mengacungkan senjata ke arah mereka. Pria itu adalah orang yang menuntut rekan-rekannya dibebaskan. Dia menyeringai jahat dan berkata, "Siang tadi kau begitu sombong berbicara soal keadilan padaku, eh? Lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Berapa kali kau ditembak? Kau tidak butuh banyak waktu lagi untuk mati, kurasa."

"Keh! Jangan sembarangan bicara, sialan!" balas Levi sambil mencoba membalik badannya. Namun ketika dia hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia melihat Eren sudah berdiri di depannya dan merentangkan tangannya. Dia mencoba mencegah pria bertopi itu berbuat macam-macam kepada Levi. Dia berseru, "Jangan tembak dia!"

"Menyingkir, Bocah. Kalau kau tidak mau menyusul teman-temanmu yang sudah tewas," kata pria bertopi itu pada Eren.

"Tembak saja! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Corporal Levi!"

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Eren?!" bentak Levi. "Sudah sana lari ke tenda pengungsian!"

"Aku akan melindungimu, Corporal!" jawab Eren tegas meski sedikit gemetar menahan takut.

Pria bertopi itu menggerutu sambil berjalan mendekati Eren. Ketika keduanya sudah berhadapan, pria itu lantas melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras ke wajah Eren hingga anak itu jatuh menjauh dari Levi.

"Eren!" seru Levi ingin menolong. Namun satu tangannya kemudian diinjak oleh pria bertopi itu. Nafas berat pria itu terdengar jelas di telinga Levi.

"Aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka sebentar lagi, Tuan Corporal," katanya.

Levi tertawa, "Coba saja! Aku sungguh tidak takut padamu!"

DUAR!

Suara tembakkan terdengar tidak jauh dari Levi. Tadinya dia mengira kalau pria itu yang menembak. Tetapi kemudian dia melihat pria itu terhuyung ke belakang dan mencengkeram bahunya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Gunther bersama anak buahnya tengah mengarahkan senjata dan bersiap menyerang.

"Corporal Levi!" seru Gunther sambil berlari menghampiri Levi. "Demi Tuhan, Anda tertembak!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gunther," jawab Levi lirih. "Biar aku urus si brengsek itu. Kau pergilah dengan Eren ke tenda pengungsian. Pastikan dia aman berada di sana."

"Anda yakin, Sir? Bagaimana dengan luka-luka Anda?"

Levi terkekeh, "Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena 3 peluru bersarang di kaki dan dadaku, Gunther. Sudah sana pergilah. Bawa bocah itu menjauh dari sini."

Sedikit ragu, Gunther pun akhirnya menjawab, "Laksanakan!"

Ketika Gunther dan anak buahnya menghampiri Eren untuk membawanya pergi ke tenda pengungsian, Eren memberontak sekuatnya dan menolak untuk dibawa. "Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin pergi dengan Corporal!" protesnya.

"Menurutlah pada Gunther, Eren!" bentak Levi. "Cobalah menjadi anak baik selagi aku tidak bersamamu."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin pergi bersama Corporal!"

"Aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi. Pergilah cepat! Jangan buat orangtuamu menunggumu terlalu lama!"

"Kau tidak boleh mati! Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mati, Corporal!" sekuat apa pun Eren memberontak, tangan-tangan tentara yang menyergapnya jauh lebih kuat darinya. Mereka pun bergerak menjauh dari Levi. Sesekali Eren menoleh ke belakang, ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Levi saat dia meninggalkannya. Dia melihat Levi mencoba berdiri, membawa tubuhnya yang terluka untuk siap melawan pria bertopi tadi. Dalam hatinya dia memanjat doa, memohon perlindungan dan keselamatan untuk Levi.

"Berjanjilah…untuk tidak mati, Corporal!"

DUAR!

_And this day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know_

_Knowing that faith is all I hold…_

-to be continue-

* * *

Chapter 3 coming up next!


	3. Chapter 3

"Berjanjilah…untuk tidak mati, Corporal!"

DUAR!

Langkah Eren dan para tentara yang sedang mengawalnya pun berhenti setelah mendengar suara tembakan dari arah belakang mereka. Sontak Eren membalik badan dan melihat Levi seperti didekap oleh pria bertopi itu. Sosok berat yang mendekapnya itu kemudian merosot turun sampai jatuh ke tanah dan tak sadarkan diri. Kini tinggal Levi yang berdiri sambil menggenggam pistol di kedua tangannya.

"Keh…tidak adil, bukan?" gumamnya lirih sebelum kemudian dia terbatuk memuntahkan darah segar. Dia pun ambruk di tanah.

"Corporal!" seru Eren kemudian berkutat lepas dari para tentara itu dan berlari kembali menghampiri Levi. "Demi Tuhan, Corporal! Buka matamu!"

Gunther yang ikut berlutut di dekat Eren langsung memeriksa keadaan pemimpinnya yang sudah tidak berdaya ini. 3 luka tembak pertama sudah melumpuhkannya, sekarang ditambah lagi luka robek di perutnya yang cukup panjang dan dalam. Pria bertopi itu menusuknya dengan sebilah pisau. Darah segar mengalir keluar dari perutnya. Dilanda kepanikan, dia menyuruh anak buahnya menghubungi petugas medis untuk menyembuhkan luka Levi. Namun kemudian laki-laki berambut hitam itu mencegahnya, "Tidak usah, Gunther…"

"Tapi Anda sekarat, Corporal!" balas Gunther.

"Corporal!" seru Eren sambil menggenggam erat tangan Levi. "Kau berjanji tidak akan mati, kan? Kau bilang akan segera menyusulku, kan? Tapi kenapa…uuukh…!"

Nafas Levi tersengal, denyut jantungnya semakin melemah. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Levi mengangkat satu tangannya dan memegang wajah Eren. Dia berkata, "Maafkan aku, Eren. Rasanya aku tidak bisa memenuhi janji itu."

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken rejecting your love?_

"Tidak, Corporal! Kau tidak boleh mati! Demi Tuhan, aku tidak ingin melihatmu mati!"

Levi mencoba tertawa dan berkata, "Tapi aku senang kau tetap hidup, Eren. Aku sudah memenuhi janji kepada kedua orangtuamu untuk menyelamatkanmu, sekali lagi…"

"Aku juga ingin kau selamat dari maut, Corporal! Aku mohon…bertahanlah…" air mata Eren kini sudah tidak bisa ditahan. Dia mengisak sejadi-jadinya. Hati Levi terasa jauh lebih sakit melihat Eren seperti ini ketimbang luka robek di perutnya. "Hey Eren…" katanya lirih. "Lihat sini, lihatlah mataku. Dengarkan aku…"

Eren menatap kedua mata kelabu Levi dalam-dalam, tidak peduli pandangannya dikaburkan oleh air matanya. Levi melanjutkan, "Seorang tentara tidak boleh meneteskan air mata, di atas semua penderitaan dan rasa sakit. Kau bilang ingin menjadi seorang tentara seperti aku, kan? Tidak peduli seberapa sakit luka yang kau dapat, kau harus tetap tegar dan kuat berdiri dengan kedua kakimu. Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan pernah terkalahkan. Kau mengerti, Eren?"

"Iya…iya…uuuurgh…aku mengerti, Corporal…" jawab Eren masih mengisak.

"Anak baik…" kata Levi masih mencoba menggerakkan jari-jarinya yang dingin di pipi Eren. "Menemukanmu hidup di bawah runtuhan bangunan sekolah itu adalah sebuah keajaiban. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana denyut jantungmu kemudian kembali terdengar saat aku memompa dadamu. Kau…sumber kekuatanku…Eren…"

"Sudah cukup, Corporal. Jangan bicara lagi, kumohon…"

"Hey, Gunther. Dengarkan perintah terakhirku," kata Levi kemudian beralih kepada Gunther.

"Saya mendengar Anda dengan jelas, Corporal," jawab Gunther mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Pimpinlah pasukan kita sampai akhir pertikaian menyebalkan ini. Jauhkan para warga dari ketakutan dan segala ancaman. Perjuangan kita belum berakhir."

"Anda…adalah satu-satunya pemimpin kami, Sir."

"Kau akan menjadi satu-satunya sekarang, Gunther. Bawa pasukan kita ke baris depan. Aku percayakan semuanya padamu…"

"Y-yes, Sir!" kali ini Gunther menjawab dengan tegas, tidak peduli air matanya sudah tidak lagi bisa dibendung di kelopak matanya.

"Hey Eren," Levi kembali beralih kepada Eren. "Kau tahu? Aku…ukh!" Levi terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Nafasnya sudah terputus-putus, tetapi dia masih mencoba berbicara sebisanya. "Aku…sungguh mencintaimu, Eren…"

Kata-kata Levi ini membuat air mata Eren kembali berderai. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membalas apa pun. Hatinya hancur lebur mendengar kesungguhan Levi mengatakan hal itu padanya. "Maafkan aku tidak bisa terus mendampingimu sampai kau tumbuh dewasa. Aku hanya ingin kau berjanji kalau kau tidak akan melupakanku, Eren."

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Corporal," balas Eren. "Sungguh, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu! Karena aku juga mencintaimu!"

Levi kembali terbatuk dan kini seperti tersedak. Di ujung lelahnya, dengan kekuatan seadanya, dia berkata, "Terima kasih, Eren. Terima kasih, Gunther. Terima kasih…semuanya…"

_All is lost, hope remains_

_And this war is not over…_

-000-

Setahun sejak peristiwa berdarah itu, situasi kota Shigansina berangsur kondusif. Para warga yang mengungsi ke kota sebelah pun sudah kembali ke rumah mereka. Perbaikkan pun dilakukan di semua tempat, terutama fasilitas umum seperti gedung sekolah, rumah sakit, dan pasar. Sistem pemerintahan negeri itu pun sudah kembali normal. Setelah mencapai kesepakatan pada perdebatan alot para wakil rakyat, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mempunyai pemimpin baru. Kelompok bersenjata anti-pemerintah pun sudah berhasil diamankan. Tidak akan ada lagi teror lain yang mengancam perdamaian negeri ini.

Aktifitas warga pun sudah kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Begitu pula dengan Eren yang pagi ini harus berangkat ke sekolah. Dia nyaris lupa membawa bekalnya karena hampir terlambat. "Aku berangkat dulu, Bu!" serunya sambil berjalan keluar dari rumah setelah pamit dengan ibunya.

Di luar rumah, dia sudah ditunggu oleh 2 teman sekolahnya, Jean dan Marco. Ketiganya berjalan kaki pergi ke sekolah.

"Cobalah untuk belajar bangun pagi, Eren," keluh Jean yang sudah menunggu Eren selama kurang lebih 15 menit.

"Aku sudah bangun pagi kok!" balas Eren tidak terima. "Tapi setelah mematikan alarm dan cuci muka, aku tidur lagi di depan TV."

"Dasar bodoh, itu sama saja dengan kau tidak bisa bangun pagi kan?"

"Ya ya, terserah apa katamu, Jean."

"Jean juga tidak bisa bangun pagi kok, Eren," kata Marco. "Karena rumahnya terletak di depan rumahku, aku bisa mendengar ibunya marah kalau Jean masih tidur."

Eren tertawa, "Jangan menceramahiku kalau kau tidak bisa bangun sendiri, Muka Kuda!"

"Kau bilang apa, Eren?" balas Jean tidak mau kalah.

"Ayolah, teman-teman. Ini masih pagi. Simpan energi kalian untuk pelajaran olahraga hari ini."

Butuh waktu kurang lebih 10 menit untuk mereka berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Saat sudah hampir tiba di sekolah, Eren menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke seberang gedung sekolah. "Kalian masuklah dulu ke kelas," katanya.

"Kau mau apa, Eren? 30 menit lagi bel pelajaran pertama akan dibunyikan," cegah Jean.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi seseorang…" dengan hati-hati, Eren menyeberang jalan ke sebuah pemakaman kecil. Oleh warga setempat, yang dimakamkan di situ adalah para tentara yang gugur di peperangan melawan kelompok bersenjata anti-pemerintah. Berkat kegigihan dan keberanian mereka, kota Shigansina berangsur kembali aman dan damai. Makam kecil itu tidak hanya berisi deretan batu nisan, melainkan hiasan macam-macam bunga juga ada di sana. Langkah Eren berhenti di sebuah nisan bertuliskan Levi Ackerman. Sempat memandangi nisan itu cukup lama, Eren lalu duduk bersila di depan nisan itu dan berkata, "Selamat pagi, Corporal. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi…"

Dari dalam tasnya, dia mengeluarkan rangkaian bunga baby's breath yang dibentuk melingkar. Setahun yang lalu, dia sudah pernah membuatkan rangkaian bunga yang sama dan akan diberikan kepada orang yang kini terkubur di bawah nisan itu. Saat itu Levi menyuruhnya menyimpannya terlebih dulu. Dia berjanji akan mengambilnya setelah selesai berperang. Sayangnya, di tengah peperangan, Levi gugur dan tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya. Karena kota Shigansina dalam situasi genting saat itu, Eren dan semua penduduk pun mengungsi ke kota lain sampai situasinya benar-benar kondusif. Kira-kira 2 bulan yang lalu, dia kembali ke kota ini. Baru sekarang dia bisa mengunjungi makam Levi.

"Maaf tidak mengunjungimu dalam waktu lama, Corporal. Kota ini baru aman beberapa bulan setelah peperangan itu berakhir. Seperti yang kau minta, aku menyimpan baik-baik karangan bunga baby's breath ini di kamarku. Hanya saja sekarang sudah mengering meski bentuknya masih terlihat bagus. Aku harap kau suka, Corporal. Paling tidak, bisa menjadi hiasan sederhana di tempat peristirahatanmu ini."

Eren meletakkan karangan bunga itu di atas nisan. Dia memejamkan mata dan memanjat doa. Tak lama dia membuka matanya, Jean dan Marco menghampirinya. Mereka berdiri di dekat Eren.

"Siapa dia, Eren?" tanya Jean.

"Dia…pahlawanku, Jean," jawab Eren sedikit lesu. "Aku menjadi saksi atas kematiannya di peperangan itu."

"Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman," kata Marco membaca tulisan yang tertera di batu nisan. "Dia mempunyai pangkat tinggi di militer. Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengannya, Eren?"

"Dia pernah menyelamatkanku dari reruntuhan puing bangunan sekolahku yang dibom oleh para pemberontak. Jika dia tidak menemukanku saat itu, mungkin aku sudah mati, Marco. Sejak saat itu, dia jadi sering berkunjung ke rumah kalau sedang mendapat giliran bertugas patroli. Siang atau malam, dia pasti akan datang."

Jean mengangguk paham. Dia berkata, "Kau bilang kalau kau menjadi saksi atas kematiannya. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berada di dekatnya saat itu, Eren?"

Sedikit sulit menghapus kengerian atas kejadian itu, Eren kemudian menjawab, "Saat aku dan keluargaku hendak mengungsi, rumah kami dibom. Corporal Levi datang bersama anak buahnya untuk menyelamatkanku dan keluargaku. Di tengah jalan, kami dihadang oleh salah satu pemberontak yang kemudian menusuk perut Corporal hingga tewas."

"Tidak mungkin…" gumam Marco terkejut. "Pasti sangat mengerikan, Eren. Maksudku, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu."

"Memang sangat memngerikan," kata Eren. "Rasanya seperti kehilangan satu kakiku. Butuh waktu cukup lama untukku menerima kematiannya."

"Apa dia berpesan padamu sebelum mati, Eren?" tanya Jean kemudian berjongkok sambil memegang batu nisan Levi.

"…Ya, dia banyak berpesan padaku. Sampai di ujung lelahnya, dia masih mencoba menasehatiku. Dia…memintaku untuk tetap hidup dan tumbuh menjadi orang yang kuat."

Dada Eren sedikit sesak saat mencoba mengingat pesan terakhir Levi. Dia melanjutkan, "Aku harus tetap tegar dan kuat untuk berdiri di atas kedua kakiku sendiri. Kita sudah melewati masa-masa mengerikan itu. Kita terbebas dari rasa takut berkat jasa-jasa mereka, benar? Pesan terakhirnya adalah aku tidak boleh melupakannya. Sedikit pun kenangan yang kudapat darinya akan selalu kuingat sampai kapan pun."

Marco menepuk bahu Eren dan berkata, "Pesan itu sepertinya bukan hanya untukmu saja, Eren. Tetapi untuk semua orang yang saat ini masih menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa."

"Aku bisa mengerti mengapa dia menginginkanmu bertahan hidup, Eren," sambung Jean kemudian berdiri menghadap Eren. "Karena dia sangat menyayangimu. Sebagai apa pun yang berharga di dunia ini."

"Jean benar. Corporal Levi sangat menyayangimu, Eren. Meski dia tidak berada di sini sekarang, aku yakin perasaannya tidak akan pernah hilang untukmu."

"Jean, Marco…" gumam Eren sambil memandang wajah kedua sahabatnya. "Ah, kalian ini bicara apa sih? Hahahaha…!"

"Kau selalu terlihat sendu, bodoh! Makanya bersemangat sedikit lah!" kata Jean sambil meninju pelan lengan Eren.

"Apa sih, Jean?" balas Eren juga meninju lengan Jean.

"Ah, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi! Ayo cepat kembali ke sekolah!" kata Marco mengajak keduanya berlari kembali ke gedung sekolah.

Tiba di depan gerbang, Eren kembali membalik badannya menghadap makam kecil itu. Dari posisi dia berdiri, dihalangi bayangan batang pohon, dia seperti melihat sosok Corporal Levi sedang berdiri menghadap padanya. Sosok itu mengangkat rangkaian bunga yang diletakkan di batu nisannya dan mengenakannya di atas kepalanya. Dia melambaikan tangannya sebelum kemudian menghilang dibalik beberapa kendaraan yang melintas di jalanan.

_There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones_

_To the place we belong and His love will conquer all…_

-the end-

* * *

A/N : helloooooo! Balik lagi saya di fandom SnK. Hihihihi…sekali lagi saya nulis tentang Levi/Eren. Kali ini rating super aman kok! Jadi siapa aja boleh baca. Kecuali yang gak suka dengan pairing ini, juga tema ceritanya, kalo gak suka ya jangan baca, OK?

Oh ya, karena saya lagi suka banget sama lagunya Trading Yesterday dg judul Shattered, akhirnya saya bikin fanfic ini dengan menyelipkan bagian lirik lagunya. Mau baca cerita ini biar dapet feelnya, bisa lho sambil dengerin lagunya XD

Comment/review please! No FLAME! Thank you ^^


End file.
